halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Colonel William/William McKinney
Starting from the top, a division is 10,000-20,000 soldiers strong, not 400-600, and these would be commanded by a Major General. Also, why would they test run a new ship deep in enemy territory at one of their most powerful worlds? Also, how would these 600 troops survive against a population 8 billion 8 foot tall scaley killing machines? How and earth would they be able to make their way into one of their cities and then take a temple :S. After that, why would they and the elites be laid siege by Brutes? 8 billion Sangheili beg to differ. Also, going by what Covenant cells are usually like, how would they escape with a bench and plastic explosives :S. You'd either do nothing or blow yourself up. And now two officers and a single elite fight thier way through hundredns, maybe even thousands of brutes and then managed to capture the ship? Now, after that, they used drop pods to infiltrate a enemy ship? How exactly would you do that? Alright, so William has made some changes, but I still think there are some issues that need addressing. The first is the accidental jump to Sanghelios. The jump isn't really explained. WHy was the ship making a jump? Was the jump itself an accident, the coordinates, or was it a random jump made per Cole Protocol, and they ended up at Sanghelios. I think the primary issue you'll run into in any one of those situations is that Sanghelios is deep in Covenant space, and as such, would take a very long time to get to from UNSC space. Slipspace jumps aren't instant, so an accidental initializing of a jump or accidental entry of incorrect coordinates would result in simply exiting Slipspace, gathering one's bearings, and jumping to the correct location. Further, a Cole Protocol jump would never be made this deep, because it would take months or even years using UNSC technology from before the end of the war to reach Sanghelios. The point of the Cole Protocol is to jump maybe a week away from an UNSC planets, then jump again, several times, always about a week or maybe a month away from UNSC planets, and then make a long jump to whichever planet you are trying to reach. Thus, I think it would be best to use a different Sangheili planet, one of your own creation, that is much closer to UNSC space than Sanghelios. To further this point, I doubt that a heretical faction could hide themselves on Sanghelios. Being the hub of Sangheili activity, it would also be the hub of security and military force. A heretical force on the planet would have no time to grow, because if even one person refused to join and snitched on them, the planet would be combed and the heretics eliminated. This isn't like a UNSC insurrection, where many UNSC citizens sympathize. Anyone who isn't a heretic is likely a staunch Covenant supporter, so the heretical movement would not have room to grow on such an important planet. However, on a smaller, less important Sangheili planet, I think a heretical movement is feasible. Now then, on to the capture of the first Brute ship, Holy Divinity. The question is, how much C12 could one possibly hide on one's person. The Jiralhanae are ruthless, so I almost doubt that the captured UNSC personnel have the clothes on their back, let alone enough C12 to blow through a Covenant cell wall. And, of course, if they are blowing through a wall, it should be mentioned that they are in an end cell or blowing through the back wall, since otherwise, they will just be blowing into another cell. I also want to remind you that, brilliant as McKinney might be, he would need a pretty substantial force to capture the bridge. The Jiralhanae aren't exactly the type to keep such a force aboard one vessel as prisoners. However, considering the proximity of the bridge to the holding cells, I suppose it is fair enough for even the original estimate of two men and a Sangheili to capture the bridge. At this point, the Sangheili could access the computer and, for example, lock down all doors leading to the bridge and also turn off life support systems in all areas of the ship except the bridge and holding cells (in case there are other prisoners to be freed). Now, as for the incursion onto the Unwavering Truth, I think you are overlooking the fact that Covenant ships, especially those large enough to be designated as flagships, have this thing called point defense and shields. I think you should explain how exactly they take over another cruiser and how they got the Jiralhanae flagship to lower its shields in a certain section, and perhaps mention high casualties among those using drop pods to board the Jiralhanae flagship to pulse lasers. I don't know if a single Covenant cruiser would actually have enough drop pods to make the attack effective. Perhaps if the cruiser launches all the drop pods empty and sends several Spirits and Phantoms in behind them loaded to the max capacity, then it might work. On one final note, moving away from unrealism, I think that you might want to consider organizing the article a bit better, because as you probably now understand, having read this entire block of text, walls of text aren't fun to read. While posts are harder to organize, because they look like separate entries if paragraphs are utilized, articles can be organized quite well using the Title and Title wikicode. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 23:25, 24 October 2008 (UTC)